Indicible amour
by melyrn
Summary: Il n'y avait rien. Personne d'autre qu'eux. Eux deux seulement. Pour une soirée. Une nuit. OS


**Disclaimer :** _Yuri! on Ice_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Kubo et Yamamoto !

Ça y est, je me jette à l'eau, littéralement. J'osais pas le poster, mais je me suis dis que pour une fois, je pourrai participer _activement_ au fandom. Donc me voilà ...  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à propos de cet os. Il vous paraîtra peut-être un peu particulier (voire même beaucoup) mais je l'ai écris tel quel et en toute connaissance de cause. J'aime écrire comme ça, sans trop savoir où ça va me mener et avec une musique en tête (ici c'était _YURI on Ice_ , je l'aime teeeeeellement). La seule chose que je pourrai dire, c'est de ... lire entre les lignes. ~

* * *

Les reflets envahissaient le fleuve, métamorphosant leurs couleurs dans de nouvelles formes, inédites, uniques. Un maelström de volutes colorées, irisées, disparates, jouant les unes avec les autres, se mélangeant sans jamais se rencontrer. Véritablement. Certaines n'allaient pas ensemble. D'autres semblaient faite l'une pour l'autre. Comme s'il n'y avait rien pour les dominer. Pas de remous, ni d'éclaboussures. Juste une surface plate, et incroyablement lisse.

Il aurait aimé y voir le reflet de sa vie. Sa propre existence, sans à-coups ni embûches sur lesquels trébucher. Sans la peur pour guider ses actions, sans l'angoisse pour affaiblir sa voix. Sans sa faiblesse … Mais, tandis que son regard était happé par cet étrange et irrésistible ballet, sa pensée dériva, encore une fois. Peut-être aurait-elle été trop fade. Une vie, à l'image plate et silencieuse, n'aurait rien eu de bien attrayante. Elle aurait été simple, facile à vivre, sans sursauts ni regains d'espoirs. Insipide. Ternie.

Tout l'inverse de ce fleuve. Bouillonnant d'écume comme de vie, sans cesse changeant, soumis aux aléas du temps. Et, peut-être … Un peu comme lui.

()

Il n'était pas seul. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, ne scrutaient pas, ne fixaient rien en particulier. Son cou, caché par une épaisse écharpe, ne laissait s'échapper la moindre once de chaleur. Ses cheveux, rendus fous par le vent, étaient protégés d'un lourd bonnet. Et ses mains, profondément enfouies dans ses poches, lui restituait toute la chaleur perdue. Avec un trop plein même. Un ajout auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Dans sa poche gauche, une douce moiteur rencontrait, à chaque pas, sa paume. Si au début il avait évité le contact, désormais il le cherchait. Ses doigts étaient entremêlés avec les siens. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le pont, le fleuve continuait de s'écouler sous eux.  
Tout comme eux.

()

Il l'avait emmené ici, comme tant d'autres fois auparavant. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient là que tous les deux, sans personne d'autre.  
Il n'y avait rien.  
Personne d'autre qu'eux.  
Eux deux seulement.  
Pour une soirée.  
Une nuit.

Il ne savait pas comment, ni même _pourquoi_ , il les avait conduis jusqu'ici. La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée, mais rien ne l'empêchait de voir les reflets de la mer sur les portes vitrées. _Leurs_ reflets, aussi. Deux hommes avec une petite différence de taille. Deux hommes différents. Deux hommes, les mains enfouies dans les poches de leurs manteaux, qui se regardaient. Deux mains enlacées, cachées sans vouloir l'être. Juste pour avoir chaud, et sentir le contact de l'autre.

()

De tous les bruits qu'il percevait, un seul importait. Un son. Tantôt frappant fort, tantôt vibrant faiblement. Un rythme sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise. Un battement de cœur rendu fou par un contact, un regard, une rougeur restée trop longtemps. Une infinité de sons pour une si petite chose. Un écho, à la fois lointain et proche. Une résonance qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Merveilleuse. Magique … Enchanteresse.

Et lorsque la basse de son cœur se calmait enfin, c'était au piano de prendre la relève. Virevoltant, dansant, jouant, partout à la fois. Sa bouche, ses oreilles. Ses bras. Ses mains. Ses mains, prisonnières d'un écrin dans lequel elles se fondaient à la perfection. Entourées d'un cocon fait de chaleur et de douceur. Il n'y avait plus de vide. Juste ses mains, et celles de Viktor sur les siennes.

« _Regarde-moi._ »

()

Il le vit entrer sur la patinoire avec lenteur, faisant claquer doucement les lames des patins sur la glace. Seules quelques lumières étaient allumées, conférant à l'endroit une atmosphère feutrée et sereine. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Pas même Yuuko. La patinoire leur appartenait. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, par anticipation. Il ne lui avait rien dit, s'était contenté de les promener dans la ville pendant une partie de la soirée puis l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Ils avaient traversé le pont, regardant avec émerveillement pour l'un et réflexion pour l'autre les reflets de la ville sur le fleuve. Ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants devant les portes de la patinoire avant de s'engager à l'intérieur. Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir son amie au comptoir, ni personne d'autre tandis qu'il regardait Viktor enlever son manteau, son écharpe et mettre ses patins. Il avait été surpris de le voir sortir d'une de ses poches une boîte, tout en finesse, dans laquelle reposait certainement un cd. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient avancés vers la patinoire, son étonnement avait laissé place à un doux sourire.

Il attendit que Viktor lui donne le signal, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de la chaîne. Les premières notes de la musique s'élevèrent, et Yuuri sentit ses mains devenir soudainement moites.

()

 _Aucune parole.  
_ _Un seul instrument.  
_ _Et toute la beauté du monde en une seule et même personne._

Le corps droit, les jambes croisées, les bras légèrement écartés, la tête baissée et le regard fermé. Désormais, l'homme sur la glace n'appartenait plus qu'à la musique. À la musique et à _lui_.

À cette constatation, il tenta de fermer les yeux, un court instant, essayant de combattre la vague de chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui. Mais cette chorégraphie avait été faite pour ne pas pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Pas un seul instant. Cette chorégraphie, c'était lui qu'il l'avait imaginé. C'était lui qui l'avait dansé si souvent. C'était lui qui l'avait porté à sa plus haute perfection. C'était lui qui était tombé dessus, se blessant le visage, les mains, rendant ses pieds contusionnés et douloureux à chaque pas. C'était lui qui la dansait, normalement. C'était lui qui remerciait, qui donnait. C'était son amour qu'il exprimait à travers elle.  
C'était sa vie qui défilait. Dansée par nul autre que l'homme qu'il aimait.

 _Un mouvement commencé, un autre qui suit et c'est toute une multitude de gestes qui se répondent les uns les autres.  
_ _Une note esquissée, une autre qui continue et c'est toute une mélodie, définitivement harmonieuse, qui s'élève dans les airs.  
_

Son cœur n'était plus que battements. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un regard, solide, toujours ancré, à la recherche d'un autre, bleu céruléen. Ses oreilles n'étaient plus qu'écoute, charmées comme à chaque fois par ce qu'elles écoutaient. Il le voyait faire chaque mouvement, chaque changement de position. Ses bras et ses mains bougeaient comme s'ils possédaient leur propre volonté. Il n'était plus que ferveur, passion, détermination, _amour_.

Plus la musique avançait et moins il l'entendait. Mais il entendait celle de l'homme en face de lui, aux cheveux teintés d'argent. Il entendait ses mots, ses phrases. Ses paroles. Il entendait l'histoire qu'il lui contait, à travers ses gestes et son expression.  
C'était la sienne.  
C'était la leur.

Il ne sut à quel moment il se retrouva les mains plaquées sur la bouche, en train de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure. Si la musique avait toujours eut le don de l'émerveiller à chaque fois, l'homme qui la dansait faisait fondre toutes ses barrières. Et les larmes commencèrent à perler à ses yeux. Elles tracèrent de minuscules sillons sur ses joues rosies par le froid et l'émotion. Certaines gagnèrent son cou dénué et finirent leur course en imprégnant sa chemise. Les autres atterrissaient lourdement sur le revêtement de la patinoire, dans un petit clapotement sans fin.

()

Les dernières notes affaiblies résonnèrent encore quelques instants, puis ce fut le calme complet. Leurs yeux ne désiraient pas se quitter. Une pupille, bleutée, pétillante, fixait sa jumelle, brune, humide et floue. Il n'attendit pas de reprendre son souffle avant de s'avancer, de _courir_ , de glisser, de _voler_ , littéralement, sur la glace. La joie, la mélancolie, l'euphorie, la nostalgie, l'amour, l'affection, tout ça rendait son corps vibrant et moite de chaleur. Il voulait le rejoindre. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il réceptionna Yuuri à quelques mètres à peine de la petite porte donnant sur la patinoire, qui s'était élancé vers lui. Tremblant, larmoyant comme s'il n'avait pas voulu l'attendre. Ses bras se refermèrent maladroitement dans son dos, ses mains se raccrochant à ce qu'elles pouvaient. Ils tanguèrent dangereusement d'un côté puis de l'autre, avant qu'il ne réussisse à rétablir son équilibre. Contre son épaule, Yuuri sanglotait, étouffant des mots contre son pull. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il murmurait, mais il en avait une assez bonne idée. Lentement, il remonta ses mains vers ses cheveux. Emmêlés comme toujours. Puis il descendit sur ses oreilles, qu'il caressa doucement ; il ne fut récompensé que par un autre sanglot. D'un même mouvement, il descendit vers ses joues, qu'il prit en coupe.

« _Yuuri …_ Il releva son visage et ancra ses yeux dans ceux, noyés de larmes, du jeune homme. _Yuuri. Écoute-moi, regarde-moi_. Il essuya avec ses pouces les perles salines qui dévalaient ses joues et attendit qu'il lève – enfin – les yeux vers lui. _J'ai conscience de n'avoir rien dit, de t'avoir entraîné ici sans te poser la moindre ques–, attends avant de m'interrompre !_ grogna-t-il gentiment en posant un doigt sur les lèvres entr'ouvertes de Yuuri. _Laisse-moi parler,_ dit-il, un doux sourire posé sur les lèvres. _S'il te plaît._ »

Yuuri hocha la tête d'un lent mouvement, de petites larmes toujours gouttant sur ses joues rougies, mais de plus en plus espacées. Viktor le regarda. S'arrêta sur les lèvres tremblantes du brun. Ses oreilles devenues rouges autrement que par le froid. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Ses yeux brillants, débordant de ses sentiments pour lui. _Reflets de l'âme._ Et venant du plus profond de son être, il sentit quelque chose monter, grandir devenir incontrôlable. Il le sentit gagner en intensité à chaque seconde qui passait. Il le sentit s'étendre partout dans son corps, prendre possession de lui. Ses pensées furent balayées par une seule, tellement puissante qu'il ne lui vint rien d'autre à l'esprit. Elle seule était présente. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire fut oublié ou remis à plus tard.

« _Yuuri._ Il avait simplement penser dire son prénom, sans s'y attarder. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. _Yuuri … Yuuri, yuuri, yuuri. Yuuri !_ »

Au début, sa voix avait été forte, n'avait pas tremblé. Elle avait déclinée ensuite, mais était toujours restée audible. Devenant peu à peu une litanie sans début ni fin, Viktor ne savait pas comment y mettre fin, ni même s'il en avait envie. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'homme en face de lui, celui qui qu'il aimait, _celui que j'aime_ , celui qui le faisait vivre et aimer la vie, celui sans qui il ne pourrait pas vivre.

« _Yuuri, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, je ne pourrai pas, Yuuri ..._ »

Ses mains s'agrippèrent convulsivement aux cheveux de Yuuri, serrant dans ses doigts quelques mèches noires. Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, s'empêchant de déverser une autre kyrielle de mots dont il n'était pas sûr de maîtriser la portée. Qu'il sache ou non ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas la question. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que lui. Ses mains descendirent petit à petit sur les épaules, les omoplates, puis enserrèrent le dos de Yuuri. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte.

« _Je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas, jamais, reste pour toujours à mes côtés. Ne m'oublie pas, ne me quitte pas … S'il te plaît, Yuuri._ »

Ce n'était qu'une suite de mots, à peine de quoi faire une phrase compréhensible, et pourtant cela suffisait à montrer ce qu'il ressentait sur l'instant : littéralement un raz-de-marée émotionnel. Submergé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, pas même pour ses premières médailles, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui-même. La même litanie qu'il avait récité tout à l'heure chantait dans son esprit, _yuuri, yuuri, yuuri, yuuri, yuuri_. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un contact, _léger_ , contre sa joue, qu'il compris la raison de sa vision trouble. Les pleurs qu'il entendait étaient devenus les siens, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer, avant d'éclater brusquement en sanglots contre le cou de son amant. _Compagnon._ Il n'y avait aucune dignité dans ces pleurs, aucun honneur. Juste une compréhension du monde, une réalisation de ce que l'avenir pourrait être. Sa mâchoire, contractée, tremblante sous ses hoquets, frottait contre la chemise, désormais imbibé de gouttes salées. Ses yeux le piquait, le brûlait, à la fois secs et humides. Un trop plein de _tout_ l'animait à ce moment précis. Il n'arrivait qu'à trembler dans les bras de celui devant lequel il voulait paraître fort et faible _à la fois_ , et c'était peut-être ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Comme si son corps ployait inconsciemment sous le poids de ses tourments, le dos arqué et les mains recroquevillées, il s'était avachi sur Yuuri. Perdu comme un petit garçon, égaré par toutes ses sensations, c'est à peine s'il avait conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il manqua l'effarement grandissant de Yuuri au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il entendait ces mots murmurés et désespérés. Il ne le vit pas sécher ses propres larmes. Il ne sentit pas ses mains se poser dans son dos et faire de petites arabesques avec ses doigts, dans un vain espoir pour le calmer. Il n'y avait que douleur et peur, angoisse et tristesse. Dans ce monde gris, parfois entrecoupé de noir et de blanc, les sentiments qui l'avait assaillis auparavant semblaient bien lointains. Tout ce qui le raccrochait à sa réalité floue et embrouillée n'était que ces mains qui parcouraient son visage, la moindre _parcelle_ de son visage. Chaque caresse faisait bondir son cœur. Chaque toucher rendait ses battements encore plus affolés. Mais au fond, tout au fond de lui, il se sentait bien. Avec l'impression d'être à sa place celle qu'il avait cherché pendant si longtemps. Il ouvrit la bouche, tenta d'émettre un son autre d'un puissant sanglot. Sa gorge, toujours serrée, n'émit qu'un faible geignement et il ne réessaya pas une nouvelle fois.

()

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter les minutes. Qu'elles s'égrainent. Qu'elles s'écoulent. Rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Ses bras étaient ankylosés par le froid. Ses jambes tremblaient de temps à autre, et il avait arrêté de se poser des questions pour savoir comment il arrivait à tenir sur la glace sans glisser. Le col de sa chemise était défait et son épaule humide. La peau de son cou frémissait à chaque fois qu'une mèche de cheveux y trouvait sa place. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bruns, ses lunettes sans buée. Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un camaïeu de beige, jouant avec l'obscurité des ombres. Un simple mouvement, et tout son monde changeait. Alors un peu de de gris s'ajoutait, argenté par un jeu de reflets, et son cœur loupait un battement à chaque changement. Dans ces moments-là, ses doigts tressautaient, resserraient leur prise. Et à chaque inspiration, un soupir de bien-être manquait de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres.

()

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette position, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Tout son corps criait de douleur. Ses bras étaient raides et ses jambes menaçaient constamment de ne plus le porter. Sa vision se résumait à peu de choses, son visage enfoui dans la nuque et les cheveux de Yuuri. Il sentait chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses moindres mouvements comme lorsqu'il caressait inconsciemment son dos, dessinant des formes qu'il sentait à travers le tissu épais de son haut.

« _Viktor._ »

Murmuré, presque chuchoté, il le savoura un cours instant sur ses lèvres. Puis elles s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Simple.

« _Merci._ »

L'absence de chaleur le fit cligner des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant de se retrouver avec deux orbes aux reflets bleutés, brillants, éclatants, des milliers d'étincelles jouant à l'intérieur, le fixant. Il n'y avait plus ce voile flou pour cacher leur couleur. Il y avait juste de l'affection. Et un indicible amour.

* * *

Booon. J'espère que ça vous aura plu (je vous raconte pas le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé dessus, à modifier, changer – si si je vous assure, je suis un véritable escargot quand il s'agit d'écrire – je peux battre des records de lenteur) et que ... Je sais pas, vous ressentez encore plus d'amour pour ces deux-là ? Je veux dire, je les aime tellement, j'ai rarement ressenti autant d'amour entre et pour deux personnages ... Vous pouvez voir cet os comme une preuve de cet amour. x)

Beaucoup de poutous (et partout). ~


End file.
